


i don't know what you're talking about

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Funny, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles,” he says and Stiles grumbles in his sleep.</p><p>He says it again and Stiles’ reaction is wiggling his butt and groaning.</p><p>“Oh my god. I am going to jail,” Derek whispers to himself. “Stiles!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know what you're talking about

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sterek + is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

The first thing Derek sees upon entering the parking lot is that eyesore of a vehicle Stiles drives. Stiles has practice after school, but he likes coming over after sometimes to study. “It’s quiet here, Derek. Just the sound of your silent brooding keeps me motivated,” Stiles told him the first time he came by.

It was nice though, not that he would ever admit it. He liked having the hyperactive teenager there. The quick heartbeat, the sounds of pencil scratching paper, and even the aggravation of him gnawing on his pen, which was utterly disgusting. But it was the feeling of life in the apartment.

When Derek gets up to the loft door, he hears Stiles snoring. This wasn’t a rare occurrence. It happens maybe twice a week. He runs on Adderall and caffeine until he crashes. And when he crashes, he does it hard.

Opening the door, he gets a whiff of his own shampoo and body wash, like someone just showered. When his eyes reach the bed, he freezes at the sight.

Stiles is naked.

Completely naked laying on his bed, ass up in the air, snoring, and drooling a bit on his pillow. Who knew Stiles had moles on his butt? And on his thighs. And he has filled out quite a bit since Derek found himself drowning in that pool.

Derek shakes himself out of the trance and drops his keys on the table, knowing that it won’t wake Stiles up. He walks over to his bed, leaning on the wall nearest the bedside table and folds his arms across his chest.

“Stiles,” he says and Stiles grumbles in his sleep.

He says it again and Stiles’ reaction is wiggling his butt and groaning.

“Oh my god. I am going to jail,” Derek whispers to himself. “Stiles!”

Stiles flails like there’s a hornet’s nest coming for him. “What? What! Am I late? Oh my God, Derek!” he shrieks, grabbing the comforter and wrapping it around himself. He face is flushed pink with embarrassment and he trips a little over the comforter while trying to make a move for his backpack.

“Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?” Derek questions, holding back a grin.

“I-uh-Jesus, Derek,” he says, one hand carding through his hair, the other holding up the blanket. “The showers were being worked on in the locker room and I was coming over here anyway, so I figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if I showered here.”

Stiles looks up through his lashes at Derek, though Derek isn’t sure that he’s asking for forgiveness. It looks as though he’s just embarrassed that he got caught.

“How many times have you showered at my place?” He’s supposed to sound angry or upset, but he’s having a difficult time because all he can think about are the moles dotting Stiles’ backside.

“Are you-are you checking me out?” Stiles asks, noticing how Derek’s eyes are drifting down his torso.

Derek stiffens and turns around. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stilinski.”

Grinning, Stiles yanks on his clothes. “It’s okay,  _Hale_. I know I’m pretty,” he teases.

Derek yanks open the refrigerator and shakes his head. “Whatever, Stiles.”

 


End file.
